Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen
is an original solo song performed by Tsubasa Ibuki, serving as her image song. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU Lesson!! I need U baby I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimekitai…Onnanoko damon Me ga au kakuritsu ga yabai yo ishiki shite hoshiitte mou barebare Mugon no aizu ja yayakoshii kotae awase o shinakucha Suki na toko juuko itte mite? Jibun shinhakken kimi ga ieba sore wa CHAAMU POINTO da yo I meet U koi no Yes/No setsunai dake ja tsumannaitte Nee, hashagu kokoro ga urusai no Watashi dake? Sou janai yo ne? KURASU de ichiban no sonzai sore wa IKOORU sekai to yoberu no Mama wa kitto waraun darou na zettai sou datta kuse ni ne Suki na toko hyakuko itte ageru Kimi o RISAACHI chuu jibun no koto futsuu nante iwasenai kara Aimai ja No to onaji heikinten o karugaru koete Futari tokubetsu ni narou yo Sou denakya…KISS made susumenai I meet U koi no Yes/No shudouken wa hanbunko de Nee, fureta basho kara seichou suru Tokimeki wa kimi to, desho? Aimai ja No to onaji heikinten o karugaru koete Futari tokubetsu ni narou yo yakusoku ne! Yubikiri no KISS? Shokyuuhen oshimai CHU |-| Kanji= One, Two, I love U CHU CHU♡ Lesson!! I need U baby♡ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキたい…女の子だもん 目があう確率がヤバいよ　意識して欲しいってもうバレバレ ムゴンの合図じゃややこしい　コタエ合わせをしなくちゃ 好きなトコ10個言ってみて? 自分新発見　キミが言えばそれはチャームポイントだよ☆ I meet U　恋の Yes/No 切ないだけじゃつまんないって ねぇ、はしゃぐココロがうるさいの わたしだけ? そうじゃないよね? クラスで一番の存在　それはイコール世界と呼べるの ママはきっと笑うんだろうな　ゼッタイそうだったクセにね 好きなトコ100個言ってあげる キミをリサーチ中　自分のことフツウなんて言わせないから 曖昧じゃNoと同じ　平均点を軽々こえて ふたりトクベツになろうよ そうでなきゃ…KISSまで進めない I meet U　恋の Yes/No 主導権ははんぶんこで ねぇ、ふれた場所から成長する トキメキはキミと、でしょ? 曖昧じゃNoと同じ　平均点を軽々こえて ふたりトクベツになろうよ　約束ね! ゆびきりのKISS? 初級編おしまい CHU♡ |-| English= One, two, I love you, kiss~kiss!♡ Lesson!! I need you baby!♡ I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow I wanna feel excitement... Because I'm a girl! The chance of our eyes meeting is bad; even though I wanted to hang in there I'm gonna fall apart! You're giving me mixed signals with your silence, we have to match our answers! Should we try saying ten things we like about each other? "I want to find myself", if you say that, it's really a charming point☆ I meet you, in love's yes/no, just pain is boring Hey, our racing hearts are loud Or is it just mine? It's not, right? You're the top of the class; you could call that an equal world My mom will probably laugh at me, despite that I'll tell you 100 things I like about you So don't say stuff like "I'm plain" while you research Being vague is the same as a "no", we have to surpass the average! Let's become special to each other If we don't do that... We'll never advance to a kiss I meet you, in love's yes/no, we both have to take initiative! Hey, experience will make us grow You're feeling this excitement too, right? Being vague is the same as a "no", we have to surpass the average! Let's promise to become special to each other! A pinky-promise kiss? Elementary level edition over, kiss!♡ CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Machico) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ibuki Tsubasa